The present invention relates to the field of fluid physics and more particularly to the study by optical observation of the evolution of instabilities occurring at the separating interface between two fluids of different densities subject to a non-zero acceleration.
Hitherto, this study, called Taylor instabilities, has always remained limited to the case where the two fluids are exposed to the acceleration of the earth's gravitational field and utilizes simple equipment essentially comprising an observation chamber having parallel faces containing the two fluids, initially separated by a generally sinusoidal diaphragm, which a simple device extracts at the start of the experiment in order to bring into contact with one another the two fluids of different densities.